


Corporate Affairs

by SincerelySapphic



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!V, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top!Meredith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySapphic/pseuds/SincerelySapphic
Summary: What really happened at the no-tell motel.
Relationships: Meredith Stout/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	Corporate Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. Scene adapted from our long fic 'Cold Chrome, Molten Lead' that we felt deserved its own one-shot. Enjoy.

V lay reclined on the bed, wondering whether this was all some twisted joke to the blonde corpo woman. She had received the invite to the motel, had found the room booked; but empty. Just as it began to get late, the sound of the door echoed through the room. Cracking an eye open she immediately recognised the silhouette of Meredith, framed against the low light of the lamp. She was almost completely naked, save for a long vinyl coat hanging around her frame; it went a long way in chasing away any remaining annoyance on V's part. The older woman wore a leather black bustier that left little to the imagination and matching black stockings; paired with her dark makeup and swept back hair she looked every bit the domme that she was. The idea of her walking through the motel in this state made V feel both irrationally turned on. She gulped, her pulse immediately beginning to race as she sat up from her slumped position, watching the corpo advance.

“Had a feeling you’d show up here. You weren’t exactly subtle.” Meredith teased, now coming into full view.

V watched eagerly as Meredith revealed a black bag from behind her back and dropped it on the bed. "Be a good little pet and open that up. I want all the toys laid out on the side and accessible for me tonight. Quickly." Meredith ordered as she kicked the door closed behind her carelessly. She was all confidence, never even considering that V wouldn’t obey; and she did. V scrambled to her feet before pausing and stripping pre-emptively, leaving her completely naked. She suspected that her clothes would be ripped away sooner rather than later, so she might as well save Meredith a job so she would put her hands on V's body sooner.

She opened up the mysterious bag, feeling anticipation rise in her stomach as she looked at the contents. The contents were enough to have her toes curling: a black tech strap on that would surely make V scream; some military-grade handcuffs that could be attached to chains and tied to the corners of the bed; a blindfold and a ball gag. These items were quickly removed and lined up as per Meredith's instructions before her attention returned to the remaining things in the bag. A black latex glove sat at the bottom of the bag, the underside of it roughly textured. The fingertips were topped with metal fashioned into vicious looking nails which were sure to leave their mark. V felt herself shiver as she imagined that texture running across her sensitive neck, over her nipples, trailing down towards...

She let out a yelp as a stinging slap landed on her ass, causing her to jolt forward and brace herself against the side table. Meredith's body pressed against her and a rough hand knotted in her hair, jerking it back until V's neck was craned back against Meredith's shoulder and her throat exposed to teeth sinking in. "Which part of _quickly_ wasn't clear, V? I’m not feeling very patient right now.” Meredith growled against her skin, hand coming up to clamp down on V's neck and cut off her air supply briefly, making her gasp as teeth continued to torture the skin of shoulder deliciously.

"Do you like my toys? I see you haven't got my favourite one out yet." She removed her hand and reached into the bag; the other hand still tangled controllingly in V's hair as she drew out a small, rectangular box. Emblazoned across the front was the image of a black metallic butt plug, all smooth, sleek edges with a built-in vibrator that could be controlled remotely. "I'm gonna fill you up and break you tonight. I hope you're ready." Meredith released her suddenly and the pressure was gone from her back. V knew she was soaked already, knew how much smug pleasure Meredith would take from the fact.

She soon found herself completely restrained and helpless, spread-eagled in the centre of the bed. Her hands were bound together above her head and her legs cuffed and stretched by a spreader bar, completely open to any of Meredith's touches. The woman herself stood over V silently, eyes drinking in the sight of the merc bound on her own bed, chest heaving and flushed prettily with arousal. Her spread thighs were already slick and Meredith licked her lips unconsciously, irises nearly black with lust. She had been dying to claim the woman since she had laid eyes on her.

Since V was also blindfolded, she had no awareness of where Meredith was. The domme took great pleasure in the sub's uneasiness, letting her squirm as she stood in silence for minutes. V's defined abs tensed repeatedly and her head moved from side to side, desperately trying to locate her. Meredith added the final restraint then, climbing onto the bed and straddling one of V's spread legs as she forced a red ball gag into her mouth, ignoring the muffled gasp of protest that left the merc’s lips.

"Wouldn't want the whole motel to hear you scream for me, would we?" Meredith taunted, slipping her left hand into the latex glove and flexing it a few times, admiring the way the metal claws glinted in the light.

She used a single, metallic nail to trail across V's neck, admiring the way she immediately threw her head back and exposed more of her skin, desperate for any sort of touch at this point. A bright red line bloomed as the nail was trailed across her neck and down to her breasts, nipples already pebbled. Meredith used the rough texture of the glove to knead the bound woman’s left breast, leaving her gasping raggedly around the gag in her mouth, arousal flooding through her again. Meanwhile her other hand pinched V’s right nipple, gradually increasing the pressure until she was squirming away from her touch and whimpers were leaving her mouth. The bound woman gasped as she was released, revelling in the burn that wrapped around her nerves. Meredith began the same process with her already-sensitive left nipple. She tugged on the taut peak repeatedly before ducking down and drawing it between her lips, grazing her teeth then biting down and enjoying V's responding groan as her hips jumped up needily, desperate for some friction to relieve the growing ache between her legs.

V knew she was in for a long night; Meredith was clearly in the mood to play with her for hours. Pleasure was already thrumming under her skin mixed with tantalising flares of pain; just enough to have her panting desperately. Meredith continued to tease her with the glove, using an overwhelmingly effective combination of its roughly textured surface and sharp nails which had V worked up in no time. Her skin was sensitive, nerve-endings awakened by the teasing touches and rough scratches until her front was a canvas of criss-crossing scratches all along her neck, chest, abs, and thighs.

Meredith’s hands clamped down on her hips and forced them to be motionless on the bed as she tutted. She made her way down V’s chest again, kissing and biting as she went, adding more marks to her already flushed skin. Her tongue swirled around each nipple, enjoying V’s moans of approval while the bound woman struggled to hold herself still; she knew that the more she disobeyed, the longer this torture would continue. Her lips were grazing along her abs now, teeth sinking into the tense muscles and leaving a love bite already blooming as she continued her descent. V felt her eyes roll back in her head as Meredith bit into her hipbones, the area of her body so sensitive that it sent a direct shot of electricity to her clit. The corpo’s gloved hand pressed into the skin on the other side, making her moan loudly as her legs automatically tried to clamp closed but were unable to, held apart firmly by the spreader bar.

Meredith sat back, satisfied with her work and the way she already had V worked up to the edge. Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy for the merc to get her relief. The domme gripped a hand on the spreader bar holding V’s legs apart and pushed it upwards, forcing her legs up. The merc’s breath quickened with the new position leaving her centre completely exposed. Meredith would see just how wet she was already, would surely taunt her for it. The domme licked her lips as her eyes were drawn to the glistening folds in front of her, arousal coating them deliciously as she trailed the nail of her glove teasingly along the centre of V’s thighs, making her squirm away from the promise of pain directly on her clit. She then ripped the glove off, discarding it to the side for now. One hand still held the spreader bar aloft, forcing V’s knees back against her chest and without warning, she plunged two fingers into her core.

The reaction was immediate. V’s back arched and a loud moan tore from her throat, barely muffled by the gag in her mouth. She was so wet that the fingers inside her met no resistance as they slid in, leaving her legs quaking as she tried to raise her hips up and take them deeper. Meredith pumped her fingers in and out a few times experimentally, sharp eyes monitoring V’s reactions to make sure she didn’t get to the point of coming. She curled her fingers up and ground them into the rough patch on the top of her inner walls, watching the way V’s muscles immediately clenched and her thighs spasmed, breathy sighs leaving her lips. Feeling her entrance beginning to tighten around her fingers Meredith ripped them away, leaving V empty and wanting. She whimpered desperately; she had been so close to her release.

“Not yet.” Meredith removed the blindfold as she snaked up V’s body, sucking and biting into the hollow of her exposed neck as she did. She eventually came to straddling V’s chest, and the helpless woman realised with delight what was coming next. The ball gag was pulled from her mouth and hung down about her neck like a suggestive necklace and she rolled her jaw a few times; it was already sore from the way she had been gritting her teeth around it in an attempt to keep quiet. She barely had time to loosen it before Meredith was finally straddling her face and V looked up, eyes lidded and hungry as she looked at her smirking mistress above her.

“Put that tongue of yours to good use.” She ordered before lowering her centre down onto V’s waiting lips. V knew better than to tease, not if she wanted any sort of relief out of this night, and so she quickly got to work pleasing the older woman. Dragging her tongue in one long swipe across her pussy, she spread the wetness from Meredith’s entrance up to her clit, revelling in the groan she earned. She swirled tongue over the bundle of nerves a few times, working her up before she set a quick pace, flicking her tongue back and forth before breaking the pattern and circling it. She regularly dipped her tongue back down to her entrance, catching more of Meredith’s juices on her greedy tongue and spreading them up through her folds. Meredith was soon grinding down onto her face almost desperately, close to reaching what would hopefully be her first of many peaks. At that point V just let Meredith fuck herself on her tongue, making sure to angle it in such a way that it hit her clit with every thrust until the older woman fell apart above her, hands gripping her hair tightly and holding her face to her pussy as she came down.

“Good girl.” Meredith praised, grip on V’s hair relaxing after the few minutes she had needed to catch her breath as she swung her body from on top of V and got to her feet, still slightly weak at the knees. V was still flushed and tensed from watching Meredith come, _feeling_ it on her tongue. It had done very little to ease the pressure of her own arousal but she knew better than to ask. Sure enough, Meredith soon forced the ball gag back into place in her mouth and pulled the blindfold down to cover her eyes. “Turn over.” She ordered shortly, and V heard her footsteps padding away to the side to pick up her next toy of choice, the unknown making her shiver. She quickly arranged herself, her front pressed down against the mattress with her cuffed hands trapped under her, her ass raised up in the air and legs still spread from the spreader bar. There were a few moments of silence, interrupted by the click of a lighter before the acrid smell of smoke filled the room. V allowed herself to relax, figuring she would be trapped waiting in this position for a while.

She was soon proved wrong however when fire lanced across her ass cheek and she jerked forward, an exclamation of pain escaping around the gag. She heard a chuckle behind her and tensed her muscles, now prepared for the next swing.

“Relax, pet. It’ll hurt more if you tense up like that.” She was given a moment to relax before the next blow came, very slightly overlapping with where the first had landed, leaving a burning sting in its place. V realised then that Meredith was using one of her belts, probably the very one she had worn felt a flush of arousal; she would never be able to look at that belt the same again. The blows slowly increased in their strength, cracking against her exposed ass and thighs heavier and heavier. Each sear of pain expanded deeper within her and settled low in her belly, continuing to stroke the fire of arousal that burned in her, but never enough to allow her some relief. Meredith monologued throughout, telling V how delicious she looked, how she was dripping and soaking her sheets, how she couldn’t wait to be inside her. The crude words and harsh tone only increased V’s arousal and she wondered if she could come from this alone. She certainly felt close, her muscles beginning to tense yet again and thighs beginning to quake.

But then the blows slowed just enough to keep her on the edge. Smack; pain; pleasure. She settled into the rhythm even as she felt her climax fall from her grasp yet again, feeling the fog of submission beginning to descend on her mind as she revelled in the burning that radiated through her. One, final blow landed before everything ceased and she let out a wail of frustration before she could stop herself.

Meredith just laughed. “More. Louder.” She torturously traced a finger over V’s dripping labia and up to circle her clit, sending another burst of need through her that overwhelmed the burning pain in her backside. Her finger swirled in the entrance before returning to her clit in a relentless pattern: side, top, circle; side, top, circle. V’s ass arched up as she tried to push back. She was moaning and gasping around the gag in her mouth uncontrollably, helpless to stop the sounds that Meredith wanted to hear. Her legs trembled. _More. Don’t stop. Please…_ But of course, she stopped. V was left completely without touch for the next few minutes, blinded and confused by the mask over her eyes.

Finally, she felt a cold drizzle between her cheeks that had her jumping and gasping. The contrast between her heated skin and the cold liquid had her trembling again, senses going into overdrive as she tried to work out what was coming next. What had she gotten herself into? She felt the nudge of something hard and metallic, and her insides clenched; she knew what that was. An image of the butt plug Meredith had shown off came to mind and V moaned needily around the gag, needing something, _anything_ , to relieve the pressure the relentless woman had mercilessly built up in her. She felt like she would implode if she didn’t get to come soon. The cool lube now coating her cheeks eased the butt plug inside, but she still felt the stretching burn right down to the tips of her toes. Her breath hitched as she automatically tried to move away from the intrusion, not getting very far thanks to her bindings and she had to take each delicious inch of the plug as it entered her. Meredith landed one, brutal smack on her tender ass cheek that had her crying out and freezing, immediately halting her efforts to escape the constant press. She was gasping and whimpering raggedly before suddenly it slipped into place, the last few inches entering her as her muscles tapered around the handle. She felt impossibly full, but the sensation wasn’t unpleasant. Meredith tapped the flared end with a hum of satisfaction, giving it a teasing tug and turning it inside her, making her gasp and twitch.

“There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Meredith drawled as she stepped off the bed, again leaving V to squirm under her hungry gaze. She looked so tempting, trussed up and restrained with nowhere to go, nothing to do but take everything she was given. Ready to be used. She prepared herself with her favourite toy, the tech strap-on hanging between her legs as she inserted the corresponding chip that would allow her to feel everything.

She stepped behind V, watching her companion tense as soon as she detected Meredith’s presence and push her ass back desperately. She wandered just how far she’d be able to push her before she came. She slowly trailed the head of her strap-on through V’s drenched core a few times, teasingly allowing it brush over her clit and enjoying the way V would cry out each time. She kept that up, testing her own self-control, until V was grinding back against her desperately, no longer caring about the potential consequences of not holding still. Meredith entered her in one, hard thrust, timing it with another stinging slap to V’s ass, watching as the merc’s shoulders slumped in relief of finally being granted some attention to her aching pussy. She immediately set a hard, punishing pace as she chased her own relief in the coming orgasm, curling her arm down under V to pinch her clit roughly, groaning at the way it forced her muscles to grip onto the strap-on slamming into her, heightening Meredith’s pleasure until she hunched over V’s back, groaning into her ear as she came for the second time. She held herself still inside V, hands roaming over her over-sensitive flesh greedily, not about to let her come just yet despite how clearly desperate she was. Once she was confident that she wouldn’t come as soon as she moved, Meredith slowly withdrew before sinking in again.

The domme watched the woman beneath her arch her back and grind into the dildo desperately, providing a delicious glimpse of the butt plug pressed between her cheeks. A wicked smirk spread across her lips and she pulled her holo up, locating the latest tech she had installed. A moment later the butt plug buzzed to life and V froze underneath her before a low, keening moan escaped her gagged mouth at the new sensation. Meredith picked up her pace fully then, coupling each deep thrust with a twist or tug of the plug until V was hoarsely screaming into her pillow, bound hands gripping their own cuffs in her desperation.

This pattern felt like it was repeating in an endless loop of blissful torture for V. Meredith would pound into her, chasing her own pleasure but always knowing exactly when to stop before V could reach her own. She had to pull out sometimes, correctly guessing that any contact at all would have sent the woman hurtling over the edge. Instead she would knead her reddened ass cheeks, tug roughly on her nipples until V was almost sobbing, and fuck her with the butt plug torturously slowly. Throughout it all, the plug was a constant vibration inside her, never letting her arousal fade to manageable levels.

V felt like she had been absolutely wrecked. Meredith removed the ball gag for the first time in over an hour, but she couldn't even enjoy the relief that came to her aching jaw as she was so worked up. She couldn’t bear the thought of Meredith leaving her pent up again, as she often did.

"What do you want?"

"Fuck, please! I…” V hesitated. “I want to come – please..."

Meredith smirked. V sounded utterly ruined, exactly as she had wanted. Her whole body was taught, glistening with sweat and desperate to come. She was covered in scratches and bite marks, her ass was sore, her eyes wide and teary in their desperation. The whole block had probably heard her at this point, she was no longer being quiet after all. The thought made Meredith incredibly self-satisfied.

"Please please please please –!" She let V beg for a minute longer, listening to the quake in her voice and watching her pull at the restraints and arch her back, whimpering deliciously. Then she plunged back in with the strap-on, barely holding back a gasp of her own at the sensory feedback she was getting, feeling V's pussy immediately clamp try to hold her in before she was left empty again. But Meredith wasn't going to stop this time. She felt another orgasm building as she ploughed into the submissive woman beneath her, listening to her gasps and moans beginning to crescendo until she pinched a nipple viciously, making her wail.

"Wait for me, pet." She warned, her hips maintaining their punishing pace even as she began to spasm and come, her legs aching with the stain. Still she kept going, leaning down and wrapping her hand around V's neck in a tight grip as she fucked into her harder. "Cum. Now." Those two short words were enough for V, who felt like she was suspended for a few moments in a desire so intense it veered on pain, before she exploded. White-hot pleasure rippled through her and a hoarse scream came from her mouth before she turned her head and muffled her moans into a pillow, the orgasm so intense she wondered if she had blacked out for a moment. Her entire body felt like it was tingling and her head was oh so heavy as it lolled to the side, barely staying in touch with reality.

She felt Meredith’s cold hands on her skin again and whined in disagreement; she couldn’t possibly take more. But instead Meredith had simply shoved her over onto her back and unclasped the handcuffs, so they were no longer attached together. V’s eyes remained closed, too spent and suddenly cold to pay attention to what was happening around her. She felt the restraints fall away from her body one by one and the sound of a bag zipping up. A few minutes later, a blanket was tossed over her before the sound of the door sliding shut echoed through the room. The corpo had vanished.


End file.
